


Hau'oli Makahiki Hou

by SiriGirl



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, New Year’s Eve, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriGirl/pseuds/SiriGirl
Summary: Steve, Danny, Chin, Duke, Ben, Kono, Doc and Che are celebrating the New Year at Doc and Che's house.





	Hau'oli Makahiki Hou

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Steve, Danny, Chin, Duke, Ben and Kono in a polyamorous moresome. Individual relationships are tagged.  
> Most of this deals with my own personal headcanons. Janice is Che's daughter with his ex-wife, Mandy. Craig and Ricky are Doc's sons with his ex-wife. Lynn is another of the Kelly kids, and Muriel is Chin's ex-wife.  
> As usual, I researched the Hawai'ian phrases the best I could, and all mistakes are mine.  
> Hau'oli Makahiki Hou means Happy New Year in Hawai'ian.  
> I have no real reason for shipping Ben and Kono except that I thought they would be cute together.  
> EDIT 3/30/18: Doc is now referred to as Alan throughout the text.

"I just know something's going to come up before midnight." Dr. Alan Bergman tossed his arm to free his wristwatch from his sleeve and glanced at the dial again. "Forty-five minutes. I predict a murder in the next thirty."

"Relax, will you." Ben Kokua brushed by Alan on his ninth trip from the refreshment table. "I say the loonies will leave us alone for tonight."

"Ben," Danny Williams warned, eyeing his husband's glass. "You're going to be absolutely hammered."

"Not to worry, this is only my second. I was drinking juice before." Ben returned to his seat on the couch next to Duke Lukela and wrapped an arm around him. "What do you think, babe? Will we get New Year's this year?"

"I'm sure not betting again." Duke set the magazine he was skimming through aside and curled into Ben's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I lost ten bucks last year."

"We all did." Steve McGarrett grinned from next to the stereo, where he and Chin Ho Kelly were slow dancing to James Taylor's "How Sweet It Is".

"All except Kono." Chin smiled across the room at his partner and laid his head back against Steve's shoulder. Steve rested his chin on top of Chin's head and they went back to gently moving in circles.

"Yep, I won the jackpot." Kono Kalakaua kissed Danny's head and pulled the blonde closer to his side.

"You just bought us all flowers." Ben grinned as he laid his head against Duke's and yawned. "I'm too old to stay up this late."

"Oh, you're a young gun yet," Duke's chastised playfully, eyes still closed. "Wait till you get to be my age."

"Okay, old man." Ben used his free hand to reach over and remove Duke's glasses, folding them and putting them on the table. Duke barely flinched, snuggling closer into his partner's side. "Mmm."

Ben kissed his head. "We'll wake you at midnight, e ku'u aloha (my love)."

"How 'bout waking me at midnight?" Steve took Chin's hand and led him back to the seating area. Chin sat down next to Duke and pushed some hair back off the other man's temple. "I think I'll join him."

"Go right ahead." Steve took a seat in the arm chair in front of where Kono and Danny leaned against the wall. He looked over his shoulder at his loves. "I'll just stay over here with these two sweet things."

"Aww, ain't that sweet." Kono moved to sit on the arm of Steve's chair. Danny followed him and sat on the other side. Steve took both of their hands and grinned. "Have I mentioned lately how lucky I am?"

"No, and you really should." Danny leaned down to kiss him, then turned to Kono with his puppy eyes. "I want another kiss."

"Oh, if you insist." Kono lowered his head and met Danny's lips with his own.

Che Fong set his wine glass on the table and got to his feet, reaching for Alan's hand. "Come on, husband, you promised me a dance."

"Laughter In The Rain? Really?" Alan wrinkled his nose at the tune but dutifully allowed himself to be dragged towards the stereo. Che wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and smiled when Alan put his hands on his hips and they began to sway to the music.

Chin smiled and picked up the camera from the coffee table. Hauling himself reluctantly to his feet, he snuck up beside the Christmas tree and snapped several photos of the unsuspecting couple. Turning, he took one of Danny, Kono and Steve, and yet another of Ben and Duke. He then took himself on a trip around the room and snapped more photos at different angles.

Ben chuckled. "Che, you're going to have a hell of a lot of film to develop tomorrow."

Che turned with a mischievous grin. "Not tomorrow, remember? If all goes well, we're off and I don't have to do it until Friday."

"Sounds nice, but it won't happen." Steve closed his eyes and leaned back against Danny and Kono's thighs. "How long now?"

"Half an hour." Danny stood up and stretched, leaving Steve's head to fall off Kono's leg. He grimaced. "Ouch."

"Poor baby." Kono stroked his hair. "How will you ever recover?"

"Hilarious." Steve sat up and playfully jabbed at Kono with his thumb. Kono deftly moved out of the way and slid down onto Steve's lap. "Aloha, Santa. Let's see, I want a new surfboard, a book on taming husbands..."

"Thanks a lot." Ben tossed a magazine in his partner's direction. "We love you, too."

"Oh, I do love you." Kono turned, ignoring Steve who was laughing with his head in his hand, and made a pleading face at Danny, who was at the refreshment table. "Would you bring me a glass of wine, Danno?"

"A minute ago, I would've considered it. But after that book on taming husbands crack, I'm not so sure." Danny raised his eyebrows. "What do you think, Ben? Chin? Steve? Should we converge on him, divorce him, or just make him get his own wine?"

"Hmm." Steve put his arm around Kono and smiled up at him. "I vote for making him work for his liquor."

"So do I." Danny left the refreshment table and went to sit on Ben's lap. "What do you think, Ben?"

"I vote for making him haul his rear over to the table to get it." Ben put his arm around Danny and stole a sip of his wine. Danny feigned horror and pulled his glass away. "Get your own, Kokua!"

"Can't, you and Duke have rendered me unable to move." Ben kissed Danny's neck, making him laugh.

"True." Danny turned to Chin. "How about you, Chin? What's your vote?"

"I'm not getting him wine." Chin put the camera away and sat down again, tugging at Duke's toes. Duke giggled in his sleep and settled back in. Chin rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Fine, I'll get my own drink." Kono got to his feet, pinched Steve's elbow, and headed for the refreshment table.

"I refuse to dance anymore." Alan disentangled himself from Che and headed back to the seating area. "Besides, it's time to call Janice."

"I thought we were calling Craig and Ricky first." Che followed his husband to the phone.

"No, they're calling us at ten till." Alan started to dial and handed the phone to Che. "I don't think Mandy will want to talk to me."

"I think you're right." Che was silent for a moment. "Mandy? It's Che...I'm fine, how are you?...Good. Can I talk to Janice?" He motioned at Alan to pick up the extension phone. "Janice? Hi, sweetheart. It's Dad."

Alan smiled as he lifted the other receiver. "Hi, Janice. Pop's here, too."

Chin leaned over Duke to whisper to Ben and Danny. "When do you want to call the kids?"

"Soon." Ben turned Danny's arm over to look at his watch. "We have twenty minutes to go."

"As soon as they hang up." Steve looked over at Kono. "You gonna help me get out of this chair, or am I gonna have to order you?"

"I'll help you because you're a devoted husband." Kono put down his glass and helped Steve up from the chair, just as Che and Alan hung up with Janice. Che held the phone towards Steve and Kono. "You gonna call the kids?"

"You bet." Kono took the phone and began to dial. Danny hopped off of Ben's lap and went to join Kono and Steve, while Ben took the other phone and he and Chin nudged Duke awake. Chin handed Duke his glasses. "Come on, it's time to call the kids."

"Okay." Duke sat up and crowded around the phone with his partners.

Kono finished dialing and they all waited as it rang. Six smiles came across six faces as they heard Alia's voice. "Happy New Year, Alia!" was the (almost) in-unison chorus. "Are your siblings nearby?" Chin asked. "They are? Put them on."

As they continued to exchange greetings, Alan took a seat on his chair and Che perched on the arm, looking at the clock. "The boys'll be calling soon."

"I know." Alan put an arm around his partner and pulled him close. "Any thoughts about the new year, darling?"

"To spend it with you." Che smiled. "I mean, that's obvious. I'd kind of like to do some things around the house. And finish the kids' rooms."

"It is a little ridiculous we've lived here for two years and still haven't done that." Alan turned at the sound of his name. "Yeah, Ben?"

"Ricky and Craig." Ben held the phone out towards them.

"Oh!" Che jumped up and Alan followed him as they took the phones and went to talk to their boys.

"Tilda sounds better." Steve sat back down in his chair.

"She does. So does Lynn." Duke laid down again, this time on Chin's shoulder.

"Muriel told me they'd be better by the next time we talked to them when I dropped them off on Friday." Ben used his newfound freedom from being Duke's pillow to get a drink refill.

"She's a good mom." Chin laughed. "That's why I married her. Ironically, I divorced her for the same reason."

"Things change." Che looked at the clock as he and Alan hung up with the boys. "Time to put the TV on."

"I'll pour." Kono grabbed the champagne and looked around. "Everyone want a glass?"

A resounding chorus of yeses answered him as Che rushed to tune the TV and Chin lifted Duke to a sitting position. "Countdown time, love."

"I'll help Kono with the glasses." Ben got to his feet and approached his husband, only to have two glasses shoved into his hands.

"Sixty seconds," Che called, having gotten the right channel.

"Everybody grab a glass!" Steve took his grape juice from Kono and looked around, counting heads. "We ready? Danno, where's Danno?"

"I don't know, he was here a minute ago." Doc looked around as they took up a chorus. "Danny! Dan! Danno!"

"Here!" Danny raced out of the bathroom and took his glass from Kono as they all turned towards the TV. "Thirty-nine, thirty-eight, thirty-seven..."

Duke looked at Ben, Chin and Danny, suddenly very glad he'd had yet another year to love them. Ben was smiling at Duke, Danny and Kono with the same thoughts. Chin was drinking in the sight of Kono, Steve and Duke. Steve was taking in the sight of Danny, Chin and Kono, Kono was grinning at Danny, Ben, Chin and Steve, and Danny was admiring the sight of Ben, Kono, Steve and Duke. Alan and Che only had eyes for each other. All eight men were contemplating that no matter how hard their love was at times, moments like this made it all worth it.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...Happy New Year!" Clinking glasses and hugs made up the next few moments as they all wished each other Happy New Year's.

"Time to start the kissing!" Danny announced as soon as they all got a sip of their champagne.

"Wait a minute, we go first." Alan took Che into his arms and gave him a kiss to rival anything. Che smiled as they pulled back. "Alright, now the madness can start."

Chin kissed Duke while Ben reached for Kono and Danny put his arms around Steve. Duke went next for Ben, Chin took Steve and Kono kissed Danny. Duke then kissed Danny and Kono surprised Steve with a peck before he pulled Chin towards him and they kissed. Ben leaned Danny backwards over his arm and they imitated a romantic movie to the delight of the others.

Ben quickly pulled Danny up and spun him onto his shoulders. Danny laughed as he kicked Ben to put him down. Ben obliged while Che raised his glass. "Now, to the second countdown." The others took up their glasses and joined him. "Five, four, three..."

The ringing of the telephone cut them off. Che picked it up with a hopeful look on his face. "Fong Bergman residence." There was a pause. "Yes, he's here."  
He extended the phone to Steve. "It's for you, Captain Koa."

Steve took the phone with a sigh as everyone else started to locate their ties, jackets and holsters. "McGarrett. Yes captain, we'll be right there." He put the phone down. "Another murder down by the pier. A lady this time, mother of two. She was Al Frazier's girl. The captain thinks it looks like Kenny Manoa's work."

"We're ready." Chin helped Steve into his holster and jacket and handed him his tie.

They were preparing to file out the door and back into regular life when Ben picked up his glass. "One more time?"

"Agreed." Alan smiled as everyone else picked up their glasses and chorused "Hau'oli Makahiki Hou!"

**Author's Note:**

> In regard to Ben lifting Danny, they've been an accomplished dance team since high school, despite never being able to compete (because the 1950s and two guys dancing together don't mix).  
> Thank you so much for sticking through my idiosyncratic writing, and hau'oli makahiki hou!


End file.
